Nothing Could Be Wrong
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: Short Hilson drabble with slight spoiler for ep. 610 "Wilson". Just gooey mushy fluff about the future and the past. Warning:Slash...


Title: Nothing Could Be Wrong  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Soooo not mine.

* * *

Just like every other person on the planet, James Wilson appreciated a lie in every now and then. But some mornings, he found himself waking up early, just to enjoy the view. Mornings like this one. He had first stirred around 6 am, and almost got out of bed, thinking it might be the baby. But then he remembered that there hadn't been a baby for 15 years – old habits die hard. His husband had been draped across his chest, drooling lightly, snoring ever so quietly. The sun had yet to rise and Wilson had been tempted to go back to sleep. The fact that it wasn't often he got to watch the love of his life experience something so calm kept him up. He ran his fingers through the pepper black hair, smiled softly, and closed his eyes, just for a moment.

17 years ago, House and Wilson had moved in to a loft that Cuddy and Lucas had wanted. In hind sight, they really did deserve the loft, since Cuddy stayed with Lucas for about a year – when the duo split, House and Wilson were still going strong, making arrangements for a surrogate mother. Wilson wasn't really sure how it had started – the shift of the friendship to romance. Though, now, looking back, he could see that it was about 20 years in the making. When you go through so much with someone, when you've gone to Hell and back, and then back to Hell again, if you can still stay with them...well, it's time to stop arguing with fate and just get with the times.

There hadn't been some cataclysmic event – his love for House hadn't burst out of his chest one day, tackling him to the ground. Just...one morning, Wilson was brushing his teeth and House walked into the bathroom, started the tap on the shower and began peeling off his pyjamas. Wilson saw the scar on House's thigh in the mirror, stopped brushing his teeth and turned to look at House. Through the foam in his mouth, he spat out "I think I might love you."

"Yeah," House had muttered, "I know." And that had been the way things went from then on. Comfortable in each other's presence, the two had made a better couple than most expected. Now, almost four decades after meeting, they were married and had two children (the surrogate mother had unexpectedly had twins), and life had never been better.

There had been definite ups, just as there had been definite downs. But Wilson knew that the highs outweighed the lows, and he knew that if he could go back and change a single thing...well, he might have told House he loved him a little sooner. He let his fingers dance over the man's back, sighed, and opened his eyes again. House pushed into the flesh under his face, clutched Wilson's hip a little tighter and let out a murmur of content. They were supposed to go to Thanksgiving dinner at Cuddy's house tonight, and Wilson knew he would want his rest. The girls always seemed to fight with Rachel. But he couldn't will himself back to sleep.

He watched House sleep while the sun rose, felt the bubbling sensation of one more day with his family starting, and kissed the man on the crown of his head. "Gonna go make breakfast," he finally whispered around 9, when he heard one of the teenage girls turning on the shower, "Kim and Jess will be knocking the door down any time now."

House muttered something noncommittal and tugged on Wilson's hip. "Let them," he growled, "you're mine." After so much time together, Wilson still felt his heart swell whenever House was possessive. A heat danced through his abdomen as he settled into the mattress, pulling the duvet tighter around the two of them. Sure enough, when the water stopped, Jess opened the door, dripping on the hard wood floors, a bright pink towel wrapped around her petite form.

"Dad, are you gonna get up? I'm hungry."

House turned his head and glared at her, "How old are you?"

She put a hand on her hip and sighed, "You know how old I am. I'm still hungry, regardless of my age." Kim appeared behind her identical sister, put her hands on her shoulders.

"Me, too, Dad. "

"Can't you two cook your own damn food?" House growled, but he was still rolling over, reaching for his cane, letting his hand brush Wilson's stomach under the blanket.

"Nope," Jess turned from the doorway to go to the girls' room and change. "You'll just have to get out of bed, I guess."

Kim grinned at her fathers and turned to follow her sister. House glanced over at Wilson while he tugged on his pants, "You know what?"

"Hmm?" Wilson asked, he had yet to move, was instead inclined to watch House as he dressed.

"I think I might love you."

"Yeah," Wilson smiled, finally pushing himself out of bed, "I know."


End file.
